Family Business
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: ON HOLD. AU. Slash. James’ father has just remarried and now he has 3 new stepsiblings that really get on his nerves. The only way he can escape it all is by sneaking out at night to be with his boyfriend, but what will happen when his family find out abo
1. Full House

****

Family Business

Disclaimer: I don't own much, except for James' new stepsiblings.

****

Summary: AU. Slash. James' father has just re-married and now he has 3 new stepsiblings that really get on his nerves. The only way he can escape it all is by sneaking out at night to be with his boyfriend, but what will happen when his family find out about this boyfriend? What will they say when they meet him?

****

Warnings: See summary. Also contains bad language and a **Student/Teacher relationship.**

****

Pairing: Lucius/James. I will mention others later on if there are any.

****

IMPORTANT: James' new stepmother and his stepsiblings are _muggles._

………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 1:_ Full House_

It was the summer before James Potter's seventh year of Hogwarts; it should have been a fun time but the seventeen-year-old Gryffindor was finding it a challenge to be happy. During his sixth year at Hogwarts, he found out his parents had divorced and that his father was already marrying another woman, this woman came with baggage.

Clarise Morris was an upper class British muggle, with three children aged between ten and seventeen. She knew nothing about magic and she was not very fond of James, she thought he was a disrespectful, boisterous brat.

But James hated her as well, she had come between his parents, she had broken them up and now he had to live with his father while his mum took some time away from everything.

…………

"James, come with me." Said Michael Potter, James' father.

James put his bowl of ice cream down and followed his father into the study. "What did I do?"

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Just sit down, I want to have a chat with you."

James sighed and sat down in an armchair, he tucked one leg under him and sank back into the plush maroon coloured chair. "Chat about what?"

Michael sat down opposite his son, "Listen, I understand that you're not happy about the current arrangements-"

"That's an understatement." Grumbled James, he folded his arms and gazed darkly at his father.

Michael ignored James' comment and the look he was getting off his son and continued on with what he was going to say, "But you're going to have to live with it for the time being."

James scowled at his father; "I don't have to live with _it_ if I don't want to. I'm legally old enough to leave home, I'm of age." Michael frowned. "You know, if I'm that much of a _problem_ for Clarise, I'll happily leave and go flat with Sirius."

Michael knew this wouldn't be easy, he could tell James was going to do everything he could to make this difficult. "James, you are _staying here. _Neither you nor Sirius are proper qualified wizards yet, I'm not fond of _him_ living on his own in the middle of London, let alone you going to live _with_ him." James was glaring now. "Perhaps when your mother comes back from her holiday you can go and stay with her, but until then, this is your home and I expect you to continue obeying my rules."

James bit his bottom lip, "Fine, whatever. Can I go now?"

__

"No." Replied Michael sharply. "I'm not finished yet James… Now, as you are living here, I would sincerely like it if you paid a little more respect towards Clarise."

"Well when she starts being nice to me, then maybe _I_ will make an effort."

"She is trying James."

James snorted derisively, _"Every_ day since I've been home, when you're at work, she has been a complete and utter _bitch_ to me. You just can't see it!"

__

"James!" Snapped Michael angrily. "You will _not_ talk to me in that tone."

James narrowed his eyes again, "Why should I treat you nicely when you cheated on my mum?! So what if you fancied Clarise? You didn't have to break up your marriage for the tart!"

__

"James!"

James stood up angrily at the same time his father did; "I'm going out."

"Get back here!" Shouted Michael after his son.

James waved his hand dismissively in his father's direction and stormed out of the study and the huge house, he made sure he had his wand on him before ducking behind a bush and apparating to a place where he thought he would be a bit more welcome. He had only gotten his apparition license a week ago on his seventeenth birthday.

James wandered along a quiet country road until he came to a huge manor, he gazed up at the building, it was surrounded by high walls and ten-foot high iron gates with something in Latin written on it. He walked up to the gates and pushed one of them opened, with some difficulty.

__

Perhaps I should have owled first…he might not like it if I just turn up unannounced. Thought James as he wandered up the path to the entrance of the manor. He raised his hand to knock on the big doors, one of them opened and James found himself standing face to face with a mildly surprised, immaculately dressed, handsome blond haired man.

Lucius Malfoy folded his arms and leaned against the door, "Well this is a pleasant surprise." He raised an eyebrow slightly as he surveyed the teenager in front of him.

James tugged at his hair, he felt a little nervous, Lucius wasn't the kind of man that liked having his plans interrupted by upset Gryffindors. "…I had nowhere else to go."

Lucius nodded slowly, "Don't tell me you ran away."

"I didn't run away, I just stormed out." Replied James almost bashfully, he was starting to feel a but uncomfortable under those scrutinising grey eyes.

Lucius smirked slightly and nodded towards the door, "Come on." He turned to go back into the manor.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" Asked James as he followed Lucius into the expansive entrance hall.

"Nowhere important." Replied Lucius as he led the way to his study.

James jumped slightly when he heard the door close behind them on its own, "Okay." He followed the blond ex-Slytherin to the massive study, which never failed to leave him gawking in awe. He could barely believe that Lucius had inherited this Manor plus three other estates throughout the world when his parents died four years ago.

"Drink?"

James snapped out of his awe induced reverie and looked back to his boyfriend, "Yeah, thanks…" He had no idea why he was still so shy around Lucius, he had been with him since he was fifteen and Lucius twenty-one.

James watched as Lucius poured two even glasses of brandy, "Isn't it illegal to give your students alcohol?"

Lucius let out one of his rare quiet laughs, "But you're not my student right now." He handed James a glass. "Anyway, I know for a fact you and your friends get drunk regularly."

"Who told you that?" Questioned James worriedly.

"I recognise a hangover when I see one." Replied Lucius smirking slightly before putting his own glass to his lips and taking a drink.

Lucius had been hired as the Potions Master at Hogwarts when he was nineteen years old, only days after his parents were murdered though he didn't show any despair. And it was during his third year of teaching that his relationship with the young Potter started.

…………

Two hours later found James sitting quite comfortably in Lucius' arms and he was quite content on staying there for the rest of the summer if he could manage it. He nuzzled his head against Lucius' pale neck and sniffed in the blond's woodsy scent. "Can I stay here tonight?" He felt quite warm and fuzzy inside, he guessed it was probably the alcohol he had had.

Lucius trailed his hand up and down James' back in thought; "Don't you think you should go home?"

James shrugged, "No, I don't want to go back there."

Lucius kissed James on the hair, "Okay, you can stay tonight as long as you go home tomorrow."

James frowned slightly; "You say that like you don't want me around."

"I do want you around James," Replied Lucius, gazing into the worried hazel eyes of the young Gryffindor. "I just think perhaps that you should go home and sort things out with your family."

"Oh…" James sighed, "I'd much rather stay here with you though."

Lucius smirked and let one of his hands move from James' waist to lightly stroke his thigh, "Well of course you would." He could practically feel James melt into his body from such a simple, slightly seductive touch, but then James was quite easy to please. "And I'd rather like to keep you here."

James kissed his lover on the neck, "Keep me then. I'm yours."

Lucius tilted his head to the side as James kissed his neck, "You shouldn't make offers like that to Death Eaters…" He stroked the inside of one of James' thighs delighting in the shiver it sent up the young Gryffindor's spine. "Not to mention Malfoys."

James hated it when Lucius teased him like this; "I'll make any offer within my power so long as you fuck me sometime soon."

Lucius smirked at James' bluntness; "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No…I want to kiss you with it." And he did.

………

James was absolutely exhausted now. Three times in one day was for too much for his lazy, seventeen year old body to handle. _I need to exercise more…more Quidditch training and practices this coming year, I think._ He groaned silently._ Oh god Potter, you are lying in bed with the sexiest man you have ever seen and all you can think about is Quidditch! I am such an idiot!_

"What are you thinking?"

James buried his face in the juncture of Lucius' neck and shoulder, "Quidditch…"

Lucius huffed quietly, "Do you think of anything other than that? Ever?"

James lifted his head and grinned crookedly, "Well, it's only just reinvaded my mind… I haven't exactly been thinking for the last few hours."

Lucius opened his eyes just enough for James to see a few dashes of his grey irises, "Oh good. I would hate to think you were using your mind during sex."

James gave his boyfriend a little kiss on the nose, "Is that a sense of humour I detect?"

Lucius closed his eyes again and he replied with a hint of a smile on his face, "Shut up and sleep, you stupid Gryffindor."

James laughed quietly and put his head back down next to Lucius', "Night."

__

"Sh."

……………………………………………

****

A/N: How was that? You know, I actually wrote the summary to this story about 3 months ago, but I've only just decided to write the actual first chapter.

****

Next Chapter: James reluctantly goes home to face the music.


	2. Facing the Music

****

Family Business

Disclaimer: I only own James' stepsiblings and step mother, I haven't thought of names for the siblings yet though.

****

AffectedMangoO: Ah James/Remus, yes I do have a couple of James/Remus stories and I still haven't gotten around to editing and uploading _Living With Men,_ like I have promised several people.

****

Rin: Ooh, how soon is everyone going to find out about Lucius? Probably before _Chapter 5,_ I'd have to say. My mind powers aren't working? Oh bugger… **:-D**

****

Eleonora1: I'm glad you like it! No, the stepfamily doesn't know that James or his father are wizards. Ah the other pairings, I will probably make it a threesome of Siri/Sev/Rem, cause I don't want any of them to be straight and I don't like Peter enough to give him someone. Ah, Jamie's absence, he will explain it quite bluntly. Oh and Lucius' age, well, I don't think its obvious that he's six years older than MWPP and Sev, but it is obvious that he's older. I only make him six years older now cause you grilled me about it once on my old account **:-P**

****

Jadwiga: Ha ha, I'm glad you despise Michael Potter, I didn't intend on anyone liking him. But I promise, James' mother is so much nicer and she _isn't_ an adulterer **:-D** Very few know of the Lucius/James relationship, just James' friends really, but then again, Dumbledore knows pretty much everything, doesn't he?

****

FREAK014: Thanks!

****

Black-Sichan: I will!

****

Beth5572: No need to thank me, I'm happy to do the writing.

****

…

****

Pairings: Lucius/James, Sirius/Severus/Remus and of course, James' dad and his new wife, Michael/Clarise. **Lots of gay goodness, he he…**

……………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 2:_ Facing the Music_

The next morning James was rudely awakened by someone tapping his face, _hard._ He groaned and tried to put his head back under the covers where it had been most of the night.

__

"James!"

James blearily opened his eyes to see a rather irritated Lucius Malfoy hovering above him, "Hi…"

"Oh finally." Said Lucius shaking his head a little. "I'm going out, the House-elves will fix you breakfast when you get up." James rubbed his eyes and nodded. "…And when I come back, I expect to find you gone."

James groaned again, "But what if I've already been home and then I came back?"

Lucius hesitated and then nodded, "Fair enough. At least make an attempt at it though."

"Yes Sir." Replied James rolling his eyes. "Anything else, _Sir?"_

Lucius smirked, "No." he kissed James on the lips. "Goodbye."

"Au revoir."

After Lucius left, James sighed and gazed up at the dark green canopy above the huge bed. _I wonder if Lucius would know if I didn't go and I tell him that I went and I stormed out again? …Nah, he's too clever to fall for that, he'd probably forcefully drag me back home._

………

A couple of hours later, after having breakfast and asking the House-elves for advice about what he should do, James left the manor and Apparated home.

Upon arriving at his home, James was stopped at the front door by one of his stepsiblings.

"You're in trouble…" Said Jason is a sing-song voice, he was fourteen years old and quite a lot smaller than James.

"Not as much trouble as you'll be in, if you don't get out of my way, you little shit." Snapped James before shoving Jason aside and storming into the house.

__

"Where the hell have you been?!" Demanded Michael as soon as his son entered the living room.

"At a friend's." Replied James coolly. "He let me stay the night, thankfully."

Clarise scowled at him, tutting at his behaviour.

Michael stood up, he was clearly trying to intimidate his son but it definitely wasn't working, "What friend is this?"

James folded his arms and gazed back at his father defiantly, "A _friend_ you don't need to know about." _And I won't be telling you who he is because you'd kill me and then go after him… I wonder how he'll react when he finds out I'm gay?_ "Anyway, why do you care who it is? I thought you'd be glad to get rid of me."

Michael sighed and clenched his fists at his sides, this boy could be so annoying sometimes, "James, I am your father. I have a right to know where you are, _especially_ at night…" James glared at his dad. "Now I want you to go up to your room and stay there until I say you can leave."

James shook his head, "No. I'm old enough to do as I please now, so I'm leaving. See you later." With that, he stormed back out of the house and Apparated away, not caring in the slightest if anyone saw him this time.

…

"I have never met such a disrespectful boy before." Said Clarise almost as soon as James had left the room. "I don't think you're being harsh enough with your punishments, Michael."

Michael sighed and nodded, "You're right, of course. He'll be back and he will be disciplined accordingly, mark my words."

Clarise smirked victoriously, she couldn't wait until James came back.

…

James stormed up the road to Malfoy Manor, he kicked stones as he went sending them flying into trees and sheep filled paddocks, all the while swearing about his father whom he greatly disliked now. He was still cussing loudly when he got back to the manor gates just as Lucius Apparated in.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

James jumped and stopped muttering at once; he hadn't heard the Apparition _pop_ when Lucius arrived, "I went home, you happy now?!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow; "Calm down or I won't let you back in." James folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "James, you are not the only teenager in the world that has ever had a spat with their parents. I fought with my parents all the time."

James continued scowling, "Yeah but unlike you, I like my parents…or I _used_ to like my dad…"

Lucius sighed, as much as he hated his lover's father he did at least think James should make a bit more of an effort. "Come on inside and tell me what happened…" He put an arm around James' waist and led the young Gryffindor up to the Manor.

……………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Long wait, short chapter…I am terribly sorry.

****

Next Chapter: You will meet Mrs. Potter and you'll also see Sirius.


	3. Moving Out

****

Family Business

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lucius, Sirius, Severus, Remus and James but I don't… I do however own James' stepfamily and his parents.

****

Beth5572: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Yeah I know it was short, I'm working on making chapters longer. I never used to have a problem with that.

****

potterluvva: Thank you!

****

Jadwiga: I don't worry, Michael and Clarise will get what's coming to them.

****

Seduction: Glad you like it!

****

waves: Ha ha, yeah like father like son. Though, I don't particularly like Harry/Draco. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

****

dracos-sexy-bitches: Ha ha, glad you like it so much!

****

Eleonora1: Yes, you are good at grilling people **:-P** He he, yes, there is a threesome coming.

****

Brunette89: Yes, Sirius does know. Ha ha, it would be interesting if Mrs. P walked in on them.

………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 3:_ Moving Out_

"James."

James ignored his father and continued packing his school trunk and a few extra bags. His mother was back from her holiday and she had said he could stay with her for the rest of the summer if he wanted to, he was old enough to make the choice now. He refused to stay with his father and that cow Clarise, especially if he didn't have to.

Michael sighed and leaned against the doorframe of his son's bedroom, "James, you are being very unreasonable."

"I am not."

Michael had tried punishing his son for his behaviour but he had never really been the best disciplinarian, when James was in his first few years of Hogwarts they used to compare their reasons for getting detentions. Plus, he had never obeyed the rules set down by his parents either so he could hardly expect James to do that. "I know you are not getting on too well with Clarise at the moment," James snorted derisively. "But you haven't given her a chance."

James stopped packing and turned to face his father, his face set in defiance, "I _don't_ care if I'm not giving her a chance. I don't even know how you can expect me to like the woman that pulled my parents apart! I hate her, and nothing you say is going to make me feel any different." He went back to his packing, which involved carelessly throwing his schoolbooks into his trunk and breaking off the cover of his favourite Quidditch book, not that he cared right now. "Anyway, she doesn't like me, I don't see why I should be the one to try and strike a truce when she's being just as bad as I am."

Michael ran a hand down his face, he had been alone with James for the last two days and all they had done was argue. Clarise had taken her children to see their grandparents, it was her idea of giving Michael sometime to discipline his disobedient son accordingly. "Fine, I tried and I give up."

"Good."

"Though I would still like to know where it is that you have been running off to every night." Continued Michael raising his eyebrows at the back of James messy haired head.

James snorted again, "That dad, is something I do not plan on telling you until I'm a qualified wizard."

"Why?"

James looked over his shoulder, "Because I would need to be able to protect myself properly if I tell you, which is why I'm not doing it now."

Michael frowned and folded his arms, "Are you seeing someone you shouldn't be seeing?" James stayed determinedly quiet. "James."

"Like I said dad, I'm _not_ telling you." James closed his trunk and sat down on top of it. "So, are you ever going to tell _Clarise_ that you're a wizard, or are you just going to keep your real life private?"

Michael raised an eyebrow, "What I tell my wife is none of your concern now, is it?"

James glared at his father, "Fine, whatever…I'll be glad to get out of this house." He stood up again and shrunk all of his luggage down so that he could just put it in his pocket. "I'll see you then." He pushed past his father and left his bedroom.

Once he had gotten out of the house, James Apparated to the park near where his mother's new house was, he found a park bench and sat down on it and put his head in his hands.

It wasn't that he disliked his father now, he just hated what Clarise was doing, she had changed his father far too much. They used to get along splendidly, joking about things and teasing each other, Michael used to help James practise his Quidditch in the back garden, they used to compare their detention records and see who had done the stupidest thing to get a detention. But now his father just wasn't the same, even when Clarise wasn't around. James knew his own attitude had changed since he saw his father last summer, but how could that man expect him to be the same? He had cheated on James' mother and married another woman.

"Thought I might find you here."

James looked up in surprise and saw his best friend watching him in concern, "Hey…"

Sirius tilted his head to the side a little, in a way reminiscent of Padfoot. "Are you all right?"

James shrugged, "I suppose so."

Sirius went and sat down on the bench next to James, his grey eyes still glue to James' miserable face, "Your mum said you were moving in with her." James raised an eyebrow curiously at him. "I thought I'd pay my favourite adoptive mum a visit, I heard she was back."

James nodded and sighed, "I am moving in with her. I'd be willing to move in with your family at the moment if it meant I could get away from that bitch _Clarise."_

Sirius raised his eyebrows in amusement; "She must be really horrible if you'd want to do that. I wouldn't even inflict my family on Voldemort." James smirked. "So, has Lucius not offered you a permanent place in his bed then?" Sirius' face looked very innocent but his tone was quite mocking.

James rolled his eyes, "No he hasn't, but he did say that his door is always open if I feel the need to run away again."

"Fair enough."

James checked his watch and saw that it was lunchtime now, "Anyway, I should continue onto mum's, I'm hungry. You?" Sirius nodded and jumped up. "Ah I forgot, you're always hungry."

"Duh."

James got up as well and then he and Sirius headed out of the park and down the quiet street to his mother's new house. When they entered the house they heard voices coming from the kitchen.

Sirius raised an eyebrow; "Maybe it's the neighbours."

James nodded in agreement, he led the way through to the kitchen and as soon as he and Sirius entered he stopped dead, causing his friend to walk straight into him.

"Ah James, I was wondering where you'd gotten to." Said Irene Potter smiling. "Hello again, Sirius."

Sirius nodded silently, he was now looking at the same thing as James, a red headed female to be exact.

Lily Evans smiled at the two dark haired boys, "I was hoping I didn't have to see you two again so soon."

"You know each other?" Asked Irene curiously.

James scowled at Lily, "Unfortunately."

Lily nodded, "Yes we do. We're in the same year at Hogwarts."

Sirius snorted with laughter and slapped James on the back, "Bad luck Prongsie. I'll see you around."

James glared at his best friend, a glare that promised he would get Sirius for this.

"Lily, why don't you and Petunia show James around the town?" Suggested a rather pretty woman, that James supposed was Mrs Evans.

Before Lily could reply with her smirk still set in place, James spoke up, "Eh no, that's ok. I have to unpack."

"I'm sure the girls could help you with that." Said Irene, she winked at her son.

James sighed, "All right, come on then." He led the way up to his new bedroom, Lily following in glee.

Once they were out of earshot of their parents, Lily spoke, "Well, well Potter. This should be fun."

James rolled his eyes, he took his luggage out of his pocket and grew it all back to its original size, "Believe me, if I knew _you_ lived next door I would've stayed with my dad and his bitch."

Lily leaned against the doorframe, her eyebrows raised slightly, "I see you don't like your stepmother then."

James started throwing his stuff into his drawers, "Not that it's any of your business, but no, I don't. I wish she would die a slow and painful death."

Lily gazed at him calmly, "You know, there's no need to be so hostile, I was only asking."

James sighed and sat on his window seat, "Sorry, I've just had a really shitty day… If you repeat the fact that I just apologised to you, I will make your life a living hell."

Lily grinned, "You already do, _James._" She moved away from the doorframe and went over to James and held out her right hand. "Truce?" James raised his eyebrows sceptically at her. "Look, I figured if we're going to be neighbours now, we might as well _try _and get along. Plus, I'm sure you'd enjoy teasing my stupid sister as much as I do."

James frowned slightly in thought for a moment before shaking her hand, "Truce."

"Great."

………

James was washing the dishes for his mum after dinner that night, while she perused the _Evening Prophet._

"You've been unusually quiet this evening." Commented Irene, glancing over the top of her paper at her son.

"Just thinking." Replied James quietly as he scrubbed the burnt on lasagne off the bottom of the cooking dish.

Irene put her paper down and took a sip of her sherry, "Thinking about what?"

James shrugged, "Ways to kill Clarise…wondering if Lily's being sincere about a truce cause I honestly don't trust her…"

Irene nodded, "Yes, I don't blame you for wanting to kill the woman, I would enjoy nothing more than to do that but then someone has to be around for you, don't they?"

James turned around to face his mother, he leaned back against the kitchen bench, "She's an absolute cow, I hate her."

"Again, I don't blame you, Jamie." Replied Irene seriously. "So what's she really like then?"

James raised an eyebrow, "She's a stuck up, pompous tart, she thinks she owns the place and she practically tries to convince dad to have me committed."

Irene frowned slightly, "Why? What have you been doing?"

James tried to give her an innocent look, "What makes you think I've been doing things?"

"James."

James slumped his shoulders and went and sat down at the table opposite his mother, "I keep storming out every time dad and I argue…"

"Ah yes, he did mention that yesterday." Said Irene disapprovingly. "And where is it that you go when you storm out?"

James got himself a drink and sat back down, "I don't want to say…"

"I won't be angry James, you can tell me." Irene gazed at her son who seemed to determined not to say anything now. "Boyfriend or girlfriend?"

James choked on his drink, _"What?"_

Irene smiled and nodded, "Yes I thought it would be one of them." James stared at her in minor shock. "Well I figured if you keep storming out at night, you're either going off partying or you have a boyfriend or girlfriend that you don't want us to know about." James blinked. "You don't have to give me his or her name, I'd just like to know."

James sighed and rubbed his eyes; he hated it when his mother did that. It seemed like she could read his mind sometimes. "…Boyfriend."

"Mm, I thought so."

James stared at her blankly, "What do you mean you _thought so?_ Am I that easy to read?"

"You are a bit transparent, sweetie. Sorry." Irene smiled at the look of indignation on his face. "Don't worry, I won't ask who the _mystery man_ is."

James chewed his bottom lip, "You don't mind?"

"No I don't. As long as you're happy, I am not bothered."

James smiled; he leaned across the table and kissed his mum on the cheek, "Thank you."

………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Was that long enough for ya?

****

Next Chapter: Lucius and James are caught in a rather compromising position by Irene.


End file.
